1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam shaft intake angle examining device, and more particularly to a diesel engine cam shaft intake angle examining device such that the intake stroke is able to precisely coordinate with different strokes of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine provides power to vehicle, vessels and aircraft so that all these different transporting bodies are able to move. Based on the fuel consumed, some are gasoline engines and the other diesel engines. Based on the number of strokes each cycle, some engines are four-stroke engines and some two-stroke engines. As is generally known, the four strokes of the engine are intake, compression, explosion and exhaust. Thus, it is to be noted that the intake and exhaust occur at the same time to the diesel engine. Therefore, observation of the activation/deactivation of the intake and the traveling distance of the piston is able to have the intake angle after calculation. However, the current calculation technique is too troublesome and wastes too much time.
The current technique requires the user to rotate the cam shaft first. Since the rotation of the cam shaft drives the piston, observation of the activation/deactivation of the intake angle and measurement of the piston traveling distance is able to have the intake angle. As stated earlier, this technique takes too much time and involves a lot of manual energy.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved examining device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.